Sirius, Cadê Meu Sutiã?
by Gween Black
Summary: Sirius tem uma idéia genial para juntar Lily e James: um complicado feitiço de Compartilhamento de Mente. Mas e se o feitiço acaba dando errado e eles acabam trocando de corpos? Quem serão os sobreviventes?
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer**deles, só a Gween me pertence. E o enredo, é claro. O resto é tudinho da J.K...

**Resumo:** Sirius tem uma idéia genial para juntar Lily e James: um complicado feitiço de Compartilhamento de Mente. Mas e se o feitiço acaba dando errado e eles acabam trocando de corpos? Quem serão os sobreviventes?

**Nota:** eu sei que era para postar "Sinfonia de Outono" hoje, mas a fic desapareceu do PC. Então eu apaguei-a aqui do fanfiction e resolvi postar essa. Mais uma que eu não sei como surgiu! Ah, eu sei que o Peter era um maroto e talz, mas eu não tava afim de escrever com ele. Então eu cortei ele!

Eu preciso dar um agradecimento especial a Israel Damiani, porque eu estava há tipo assim um mês pensando no título e não conseguia encontrar. E aí ele chegou com uma luz e trouxe o título mais perfeito do mundo! Haha, MUITÍSSIMO obrigado :D

Enfim. Aproveitem! E não se esqueçam de deixar Reviews!

Beijão,

Gween Black

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sirius, Cadê Meu Sut****iã?**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PRÓLOGO

(James) Tá legal, Sirius, fala logo. Qual é a sua super idéia?

(Sirius) Qual delas? Porque você sabe né, eu estou tendo boas idéias a todo segundo e (borrão de tinta)

(James) Cala a boca, felpudo. Eu to falando sério.

(Sirius) Ah, admita. Você tá todo nervosinho porque a ruivinha gostos (borrão de tinta)

(James) COMO ASSIM "RUIVINHA GOSTOSA", SIRIUS BLACK?! QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É PARA CHAMÁ-LA DE RUIVINHA GOSTOSA?

(Sirius) Sinto muito por "ofender" sua preciosa Lily Evans. Mas ela é gostosa, até porque você não teria se interessado por ela se não fosse!

(James) Não é por ofender, mas SÓ EU posso chamá-la de gostosa! E, depois, teria sim, porque meu interesse por Lily é muito além desses superficialismos ridículos.

(Remus) Dá para parar de ficar passando bilhetinhos no meio da aula?

(Sirius) Qual o problema, Aluado?

(Remus) O problema é que a porcaria desse papel fica passando na minha frente toda hora, já que eu estou sentado entre vocês, e me desconcentra!

(James) Os incomodados que se retirem.

(Remus) Tira esse sorrisinho "haha-eu-dei-a-melhor-resposta". Que coisa infantil, Prongs. Parece aquelas criancinhas que quando tu ofende retrucam "quem diz que é, quem diz que é!" ¬¬

(Sirius) HUHSDHSDIDUHSIUDSHDUSIHSDIUA É A CARA DO JAMES FALAR ISSO!

(James) Você vai ver a cara do James de fúria, isso sim. Agora, caralho, será que dá para falar essa maldita idéia GE-NI-AL?

(Sirius) Mas você está tão incrédulo que eu até perco a vontade.

(Remus) Não tortura ele, Padfoot. Não tá vendo que ele já tá quase roxo de raiva ou curiosidade ou tendências psicopatas? Melhor não arriscar.

(James) É, psicopata, futuro serial killer que vai exterminar todos os engraçadinhos de Hogwarts. Agora fala!

(Sirius) Ah, eu me esqueci, com essa conversa toda, sabe, e (borrão de tinta)

(Remus) Muito lindo, Prongs, atacar o Sirius no meio da aula e tirar vinte pontos de Gryffindor!

(Sirius) Prongs, pontos. Hahaha, boa, Aluado.

(James) Será que eu vou ter que implorar?

(Sirius) Não tinha pensado nisso, mas agora que você sugeriu, até que é uma ótima idéia! Que tal no meio do Salão Principal, na hora do almoço, hoje mesmo?

(James) Um... Dois... Três... Quatro... Cinco... Seis... Sete... Oito... Nove... Dez... e a raiva não passou. De novo: um... dois... três... duzentos mil quatrocentos e setenta e oito... prontinho.

(Remus) Tá legal, Sirius, já nos divertimos bastante. Conta aí a sua "grande idéia".

(Sirius) Tá legal. Eu estava pensando e -

(James) E conseguiu?

(Sirius) Não me interrompa, antes que eu mude de idéia! Enfim. Eu estava procurando um feitiço para a gente pôr no Mapa do Maroto, um que identifique os pontinhos que se movem e tal... e daí eu achei um outro feitiço, completamente inútil para o Mapa, mas aí eu pensei... ei, isso pode ser útil. _Para nós_!

(James) E qual é esse feitiço?

(Sirius) Feitiço de Compartilhamento de Mente.

(Remus) Esse nome não me é estranho...

(James) Tá, e o que ele faz, afinal?

(Sirius) Basicamente te dá acesso aos pensamentos dela enquanto vocês estão em contato. Servirá para você ter certeza se ela realmente gosta de você, e agora que vocês estão amigos e convivendo pacificamente não deve ser difícil "encostar" nela sem querer, não é?

(James) Genial, Sirius!

(Sirius) Eu sei. _Eu sei_!


	2. Feitiços Trocados Er Não Só!

Nossa, dessa vez vocês me surpreenderam! O que um bom título não faz, hein! Hushidsuhsdiusdahdsishusia... dezessete reviews em uma semana! Por isso mesmo já estou aqui com o capítulo novo. O próximo, bom, eu ainda preciso escrever. Mas do jeito que essas reviews andam, eu acredito que não vou demorar muito! É que minha inspiração ultimamente tem se direcionado para um projeto de uma nova fic que, cara, até eu to me surpreendendo com o que ta saindo. Sério mesmo. Mas enfim.

Para quem acompanha The It Girl, o capítulo treze chega em breve. Mas faltam três reviews para eu poder postar, né, já que eu só posto com dez reviews por capítulo. Mas enfim.

Obrigadíssimo a todo mundo que ta lendo e comentando, principalmente a **Teh Weasley, Thaty, Lika Slytherin, Mimsy Porpington **(tirando os dois capítulos que eu vou acrescentar tu já leu toda a fic, haha, sortuda! Ahh, eu faço a capa sim, assim que encontrar as imagens certas e que chegar a inspiração!)**, Marina P., Fezinha Evans, Lil's Black, Karina B. Black **(sabe, eu até to pensando em acrescentar o Peter só para não excluir totalmente ele...)**, Samhaim Girl **(oh-my-Gosh! Eu também estou em uma fase meio Sirius. Mas isso é típico, eu_ sempre_ estou em uma fase meio Sirius...)**, Mah Evans Weasley, Priscila Black **(haha, título é culpa do Israel!)**, Guh Lupin, Tahh Halliwell **(são mesmo! Bom, Sinfonia de Outono tem uns probleminhas a mais... me add no MSN que eu te explico!)**, Thata Moony,**** Donna Black **(sabe como é, inspiração vem e a gente não pode ignorar! Fora essa tem mais outra comédia que eu acho que ficou mais legal. Mas é pro Challenge JL, daí tem que esperar acabar o prazo e depois sair o resultado para poder postar né)**, Roberta Kopke Scmdt **(nossa, até me atrapalhei com o teclado para escrever teu nome! Asiudsahsdiudsahsiuhdsiai)** e Fini Felton.**

Beijão e espero que gostem do capítulo!

Gween Black

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CAPÍTULO UM

_Feitiços Trocados – Er... Não só_

(James) Tá legal, eu acho que aprendi direitinho.

(Sirius) Eu também. Vamos?

(James) Como assim "vamos"? Você também quer lançar o feitiço em alguém, cachorrão?

(Sirius) Mas é claro! Eu nunca perderia essa oportunidade de ouro!

(James) E aquela loirinha Ravenclaw com quem você estava saindo?

(Sirius) Quem? Ah. A Lennie. Não, ah, já cansou. Sabe né. Sei lá.

(James) Mas é um cachorro mesmo esse meu amigo! Então, quem será a vítima?

(Sirius) Aquela amiga da Evans, que por acaso também é sua amiga e você nunca me apresentou.

(James) A Alice? Mas o Frank -

(Sirius) Não, idiota, a outra!

(James) A Gween? Você pretende lançar o feitiço na Gween? E para saber exatamente _o quê_?!

(Sirius) Você sabe, as preferências dela. Para conquistá-la completamente.

(James) Preferências? Era só ter me perguntado.

(Sirius) Como assim? Você nunca me contou que você e a Gween tinham...

(James) Tínhamos _o quê_? Do que você tá falando, felpudo?

(Sirius) Preferências sexuais, óbvio! Que mais você imaginou, seu veado?

(James) É CERVO! C-E-R-V-O, OK?! Mas você vá com muito cuidado com a Gween! Se ela ficar chateada ou reclamar alguma coisa!...

(Sirius) Não se preocupe, ela vai gostar. Para isso o feitiço.

(James) Humpf. Tá legal, amanhã de manhã?

(Sirius) Feito!

---------

Naquela manhã de sábado Sirius e James acordaram-se praticamente no mesmo horário e seguiram para o café da manhã. Uma curiosa atmosfera de confiança e expectativa parecia pairar sobre eles, seguindo-os para onde quer que fossem. Mas eles pareciam nem ligar – sentaram-se e comeram o café da mesma maneira que em todos os outros dias da semana.

Assim que terminaram o café, observaram duas garotas na outra ponta da mesa conversando – Lily e Gween. Precisariam esperar que elas saíssem para só então saírem também. E não demorou muito, as duas levantaram-se da mesa e seguiram para fora do Salão Principal, sozinhas. Perfeito.

- Vamos, Prongs? – Sirius deu um sorriso safado e chamou o amigo.

- Mas é claro, Padfoot. – James retribuiu o sorriso e se levantou. – Não precisa chamar duas vezes!

- Ei, esperem, vocês dois. – Remus interrompeu-os. – Eu li algo na biblioteca que vocês deveriam ver. Cuidado com esse feitiço, ele pode...

- Nos ajudar, é claro. – James interrompeu. – Não se preocupe, Remus. Sabemos o que estamos fazendo.

- Como sempre. – Sirius completou. – Agora vamos, James, antes que as nossas presas se afastem demais...

Os dois riram e se despediram de Remus com um aceno com a cabeça. Poucos minutos depois, viraram a um corredor e pegaram o Mapa do Maroto.

- Perfeito! – Sirius sorriu. – Deviam fazer Felix Felicis com nosso sangue, porque definitivamente temos _muita_ sorte!

James concordou prontamente ao conferir que as duas estavam em uma sala de aula vazia, a dois corredores de distância, provavelmente conversando. Alguns minutos depois eles invadiram a privacidade das duas e as cumprimentaram.

- Oi, Lily, oi, Gween! – James exclamou, feliz.

- Garotas. – Sirius foi mais discreto, encostando-se displicentemente ao lado da porta, um sorriso predador no rosto.

- Jaaaames! – Gween sorriu e pulou da mesa onde estivera sentada no pescoço do amigo, dando-lhe um abraço apertado. – Black. – completou, retribuindo o sorriso dele.

- Ah, oi, Black, Potter. – Lily também respondeu, sem se desencostar da mesa em que estava.

- Então... – James disfarçou, sentado-se na classe à frente da de Lily. – O que vocês estavam fazendo?

- Conversando? – Lily arriscou, irônica, no que Sirius revirou os olhos.

Desencostou-se do umbral e foi se sentar ao lado de Gween, que retornara à mesa da professora. Depois de alguns segundos de silêncio, ele falou.

- É, nós podemos presumir isso. – ele retrucou, no mesmo tom. – Ninguém viria para uma sala vazia para simplesmente ficar olhando para a cara do outro.

- O que vocês querem, afinal? – Gween tinha um tom divertido, curioso, interessado.

Sirius olhou para James e este falou.

- Venham até aqui. – e ambos ficaram de pé na parte livre da sala.

As duas se entreolharam, entre a desconfiança e a curiosidade, e deixaram a curiosidade prevalecer: pararam na frente de cada um deles. Gween na frente de James, e Lily na frente de Sirius.

- Não. – Sirius falou. – Não assim. – e pegou o braço das duas, fazendo com que elas trocassem de lugar.

Trocaram também, é claro, um olhar divertido. Obviamente, ambas sabiam que terminariam desse jeito.

- E agora? – Gween inquiriu, meio risonha, meio séria, encarando Sirius.

- Agora você me dá sua mão. – Gween lançou um olhar desconfiado a ele, mas concedeu a mão.

- Você também, Lily. – James acrescentou.

- O quê, eu também tenho que dar minha mão para o Black? – ela ergueu a sobrancelha, e Gween e Sirius trancaram o riso.

- Não, você _me_ dá sua mão! – ele respondeu, ligeiramente impaciente.

Mãos femininas em mãos masculinas, James e Sirius trocaram um olhar e assentiram. Não pretendiam fazer o feitiço em voz alta, para não despertarem quaisquer suspeitas. Portanto, ambos mentalizaram o feitiço silenciosamente: "_Compartilius!"_. E, quando abriram os olhos, nada de diferente havia acontecido.

Nos primeiros segundos.

Conforme os minutos começaram a passar, eles começaram a notar detalhes diferentes nas garotas, e a sentir algum desconforto corporal. E, quando se deram conta, dez minutos depois, haviam adquirido a aparência delas.

- O q- que vocês f-fizeram? – Lily perguntou, entre a histeria e a fúria, no corpo de James.

- Eu n- não sei. – James, no corpo de Lily, respondeu, sinceramente.

- Credo, Potter, você é CEGO! – ela falou, quase arrancando os óculos das mãos de James e colocando em seus olhos.

- Eu não acredito nisso! – Gween estava dividida entre a fúria e o riso, mas conseguiu se controlar.

- Sirius, o que fazemos? – James perguntou.

- HEI! – Sirius pareceu acordar depois de alguns instantes. – EU POSSO ME TOCAR!

E no segundo seguinte colocou as duas mãos em cheio nos seios de Gween – ou melhor, _seus_ seios.

- SIRIUS BLACK, PARE DE ME TOCAR NESSE INSTANTE!

- Você é gostosa, hein? – ele comentou, para no momento seguinte ser acertado em cheio onde antes ele estava apertando. – Puta que pariu, isso dói!

- Eu não queria acertar meu rostinho lindo. – Gween respondeu. – E desculpem-me, queridos seios, mas foi uma situação urgente.

- Parem de discutir, vocês dois! – Lily interrompeu. – Temos uma crise aqui, não percebem?

Sirius e Gween se entreolharam.

- É, temos sim! – Gween concordou. – Ele está me apalpando! E pior: eu nem posso dizer que estou aproveitando!

Lily revirou os olhos.

- Não, é sério. – James tomou a palavra. – A gente não sabe como isso aconteceu e muito menos como reverter o processo. O que quer dizer que teremos que viver a vida do outro até que consigamos um antídoto.

- Hei, Black! – Gween chamou. – Você não pense em arruinar minha reputação!

- Eu não faria isso, querida. – ele deu um sorriso galanteador.

- Vamos pensar... – James comentou. – Vocês precisam nos ensinar coisas sobre vocês. E nós precisamos ensiná-las sobre nós.

- Eu posso viver Sirius Black com a maior facilidade. – Gween sorriu. – Observem.

Em seguida ela caminhou até Sirius (que estava no corpo de Gween), deu um sorriso galanteador, meio safado, e fez algum comentário malicioso. Em seguida, bateu nas costas de James e falou.

- Muuuuito foda a vitória contra Slytherin! – ela forçou uma risada que mais parecia um latido. – Quase quebrei aquele Malfoy, hein! – ela se recompôs. – Viram, não é difícil!

Os três olharam para ela, ligeiramente chocados demais para expressar qualquer reação. A primeira a se recompor foi Lily.

- É, mas _eu_ não sei ser o Potter! – exclamou.

- Não há muito o que fazer. Eu e Sirius escrevemos uma lista de coisas que vocês precisam saber para ser como a gente, e vocês escrevem para nós. Mais tarde nós trocamos. – James concluiu.

- Ok. – elas concordaram.

- Ah, e é melhor vocês nos ajudarem a procurar um antídoto... – James começou, mas Lily o interrompeu.

- Ah, é? E por quê? Vocês fizeram o estrago, agora tratem de encontrar a solução! – ela retrucou, os braços cruzados desafiadoramente.

- Porque se não encontrarmos o antídoto em uma semana, vocês terão que jogar a final do Campeonato de Quadribol. – ele retrucou, vitorioso ao vê-la empalidecer.

- E amanhã tem a visita a Hogsmeade! – Gween interrompeu-os. – Seguinte. Eu não quero ir de Sirius Black no Baile das Bruxas que vai ter agora dia trinta e um. Então esse é o prazo: tarde de sexta feira, já que o jogo é no domingo.

- Feito. – concordou Sirius. – Eu não quero garotos me assediando para o baile. – completou, com uma cara de nojo.

- Ah. – Gween se fez presente. – Pergunta importante: tem alguma garota que eu tenha que enrolar?

- Se você quiser dispensar a Lennie, da Ravenclaw, eu não vejo problemas. – ele disse com um sorriso quase angelical. – E eu?

- Não dispense ninguém, ok? – ela pediu. – Enrole-os. Você deve saber como, faz isso com as garotas sempre! É que nunca se sabe quando eu precisarei de algum deles...

- Lily? – James perguntou para ela.

- Seja gentil. – ela falou, como conselho final. – E, em relação a você, eu não vou me prestar a enrolar quem quer que seja. Esse acordo é só entre o casal ali. – e apontou para Sirius e Gween.

- Tá legal. – James começou. – Antes da janta, aqui nessa sala, para trocar os papéis de dicas.

- Ok. – os outros três concordaram.

- Ah! – Gween lembrou. – Eu e Lily vamos para o dormitório feminino. Certas coisas não podem ser do conhecimento de vocês.

- A recíproca é verdadeira. – Sirius retrucou. – Vamos, James.

----------

_Lista de Recomendações de James Potter_

- Lily, eu sei que você não gosta, mas passe a mão pelo cabelo; o fã-clube adoraria;

- Seja gentil com as garotas; pode dispensá-las, mas seja gentil;

- Não termine minha reputação em Transfiguração;

(Sirius) Lily quase comeu o fígado dele nesse item, uhsdsaiuhsssiahisdauhdsia... "COMO ASSIM, POTTER? ESTÁ INSINUANDO QUE EU NÃO ENTENDO TRANSFIGURAÇÃO?"

(James) Nem foi tanto assim.

(Sirius) Ah, não, imagine! Até eu fiquei com medo naquela hora...

(James) Tá, Sirius, não enche, me deixe terminar de transcrever minha lista!

- E pelo amor de Merlim, não converse _com ninguém_ sobre Quadribol; minha vida depende disso;

- Tente ser evasiva com qualquer um que falar com você;

- E ajude a descobrir o antídoto.

(Sirius) Terminou? Que coisa inútil! Deixe eu mostrar a minha.

_Lista de Recomendações do gostoso, lindo e maravilhoso Sirius Black_

- Seja gentil com as garotas; eu também posso precisar delas algum dia;

- Mantenha o meu famoso bom humor;

- Nunca comente sobre qualquer garoto;

- Seja evasiva sobre Quadribol;

- Seja _charmosa_ enquanto estiver no meu corpo: lembre-se, eu também tenho minha reputação;

- Ao contrário de você, eu deixo você me tocar;

- Não se esqueça, em hipótese alguma, do meu sorriso galanteador.

(James) Que coisa idiota, Sirius.

(Remus) Hei, para que tudo isso? E por que vocês estão... bem, parecendo a Lily e a Gween?

(Sirius) James não contou? O feitiço deu errado, nós trocamos de corpo.

(Remus) Era sobre isso que eu quis alertá-los esta manhã, mas vocês não quiseram ouvir.

(James) Você _sabia_? E por que raios não nos contou?

(Remus) Eu tentei, oras. Vocês não deram bola.

(Sirius) E no que nós erramos?

(Remus) Provavelmente no feitiço. _"Compartilium"_ é o de Compartilhamento de Mente. Mas o feitiço tem seu duplo, Compartilhamento de Corpo, que é _"Compartilius"_.

(Sirius) Não acredito que você só nos diz isso agora!

(Remus) Eu tentei dizer, mas –

(Sirius) Tá, ta, chega. Cola a lista da Lily aí, Prongs!

_Lista de Recomendações Essenciais da Lily Evans_

- Não fique se exibindo;

(James) Só para constar: eu NÃO sou exibido!

- Não fale com nenhum dos seus amigos;

- Não fale com nenhuma das suas amiguinhas;

- Fale somente com Gween e Alice; para o resto, apenas monossílabos;

- Não convide ninguém para o baile estando no meu corpo;

- Não tome banho; ou tome, de olhos fechados;

(Sirius) Como, pelo amor de Merlim, você vai tomar banho _de olhos fechados_?

(James) E eu é que sei? Vai perguntar para Lily!

(Sirius) É sério, James, às vezes eu me preocupo contigo. A Evans deve ter sérios distúrbios mentais. E se ela for sádica? Ou maníaca? Ah, cara, sei lá.

(James) ¬¬ (leia-se: não merece comentário)

- Tire uma boa nota em Transfiguração;

- Não tire nenhuma nota abaixo de Excede Expectativas;

- E EM HIPÓTESE ALGUMA RECEBA DETENÇÃO!

(Sirius) Não disse? Olha o exagero!

(James) Tá, Sirius, ta. Cola aí o da Gween.

_Lista de Regras da Gween (caso qualquer uma delas seja quebrada, o infrator será sujeito à fúria mortal da criadora das regras)_

(James) E depois a Lily é que é a psicopata sádica da história.

- Não me toque demais, pelo amor de Merlim, Black; não tem graça quando não há uma guria para sentir;

- Não dê em cima de garotas usando o _meu_ corpo;

- Não tire uma nota muito ruim;

- Tente evitar detenções;

(Sirius) "Tente evitar". Viu, ela é delicada.

(James) Uh, nem te conto.

- Não faça piadinhas idiotas em público;

- Não fale demais, detenha-se a monossílabos, principalmente com garotos;

- Mas também seja gentil com eles: eu já disse, nunca se sabe quando eu vou precisar de algum;

- E, SOB HIPÓTESE ALGUMA, SE VISTA MAL! Aliás, evite roupas trouxas. Use sempre o uniforme, tem menos risco de erros graves. E eu vou preparar um esquema de roupas para você, ok? Estamos entendidos?

(Sirius) Mas é óbvio que estamos!

(James) Sirius, eu estou me dando conta de uma coisa.

(Sirius) E o que é?

(James) Nós estamos _mortos_!


	3. Impressões Erradas

Muitas desculpas pela demora, o capítulo não estava pronto. Ficou curtinho por isso. Mas eu prometo que os próximos demoram, NO MÁXIMO, duas semanas para chegar. Tenho que acrescentar que o próximo é o meu preferido, porque até agora foi o que eu mais ri escrevendo.

Muitíssimo obrigado a todos vocês! Sério mesmo, do fundo do meu coração cruel e chantagista. Um obrigado enorme principalmente a **Mimsy****Porpington****Fini****Felton****Tahh****Halliwell**(claro que tem, mas a fic é pelo ponto de vista deles, né, aí isso fica subentendido... isuahsidsuahsidua)**Thaty****Jeh-Hyuuga-Lupin****Bruno-top-Weasley****Lyncess****Lika****Slytherin**(elas também têm suas vantagens, mas o ponto de vista da fic é masculino. Aí interação exclusivamente entre as meninas fica por conta da imaginação. Mas fica tranqüila que tem ataque de nervos no último capítulo, asidhsaiuhdiusahdais)**Raíssa** (nossa, obrigada! E olha que eu nem gosto muito dessa fic aqui. De comédia eu tenho uma que eu amo, mas como é pra challenge, tenho que esperar até fim de Novembro para postar... Tá indo tudo bem com o tratamento, e obrigada, viu?)**Jeh****Tonks****, Tais****Lil's**** Black****, Karina B. Black **(pode me add ;)**, Sara ****Sossai****Mah**** Evans ****Weasley****Assuero****Racsama****Bbiiaa****Náh****Nayara****, Bruna B. T. Black****Bella**** D. ****Potter****Dany****, J. B. Malfoy**(ta brincando! Eu AMO eles. Começa a ler, tu não vai te arrepender... eu só escrevo sobre eles. Ah, mentira. Eu tenho duas DG, mas uma ainda não foi postada, então... mas enfim. Marotos são TUDO!)** e**** Madame Baggio.**

Beijão enorme e, por favor, continuem comentando! Vocês sabem que fazem a minha felicidade desse jeito.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CAPÍTULO DOIS

_Impressões Erradas_

(Remus) HAHAHA, vocês sabem qual é o boato que tá correndo? Tão dizendo que o Sirius é gay! Não to brincando!

(James) Sério, Moony? Eu já sabia disso.

(Sirius) Para quem é o VEADO do grupo, até que você ta se achando demais.

(James) Veado o caralho! Cervo. Muito macho.

(Sirius) Se você acha...

(Remus) Você também não pode falar muito, né, Pads. Diggory saiu espalhando para todo mundo que você é gay.

(Sirius) Cretino idiota.

(James) Isso por acaso tem alguma coisa a ver com o escândalo hoje cedo no Salão Principal?

(Remus) Que escândalo?

(James) Ficou dormindo, seu lobo dorminhoco, agora fica curioso.

(Sirius) Tem.

(Remus) Acho melhor contar, Sirius. Aí quem sabe isso pode salvar sua fama de gay.

(Sirius) Porra, que gente chata. Tá legal, foi assim. Eu me acordei como todos os dias da minha vida, exceto por estar no corpo de uma mulher. Então eu abri os olhos, me levantei da cama, sonolento, caminhei lentamente até o banheiro. Abri a porta e dei mais uns dois ou três passos até a pia, onde lavei o rosto. Em seguida fui tomar banho. Liguei o chuveiro, bem gelado, e então fui para baixo dele. Peguei o sabonete e comecei a lentamente ensaboar meu antebraço. Então comecei a ensaboar o braço.

(Remus) Tá, Sirius. Pode ser mais objetivo?

(Sirius) Então fui ao Salão Principal onde aconteceu o escândalo. Fim.

(Remus) Há-há-há.

(Sirius) Engraçado, né? Eu sou o máximo.

(James) A propósito, a Lily tem uns duzentos frascos para o cabelo. Como se usa isso?

(Sirius) E eu sei lá. Passei o primeiro que vi, enxagüei e deu.

(James) É, a Gween realmente tem razão sobre o escândalo.

(Remus) Ok, eu nem queria saber mesmo. Não precisa contar.

(Sirius) Que pena, porque eu tava realmente afim de contar...

(Remus) Então conta.

(Sirius) Agora não quero mais.

(James) Sabe aquelas criancinhas da primeira série? Vocês estão iguais.

(Sirius) Cara chato! Enfim, foi o seguinte. Eu tava bem belo –

(Remus) Correção: bela. BELA. Com A de menina.

(Sirius) Posso continuar? Ah, ta, obrigado. E aí a Gween chegou. E quando me olhou, só faltou ter um treco.

(James) Correção: ela _teve_ um treco. É sério, cara. Até nos olhos do Sirius eu reconheci aquele brilho maligno enfurecido que os olhos dela têm quando ela fica... er... maligna enfurecida.

(Sirius) E eu JURO que eu não tinha entendido o motivo. Mas aí ela me puxou, meia torrada caindo pela minha boca, e me levou para um corredor. E aí ela meio que começou a gritar.

(Remus) Putaquepariu, não acredito que perdi isso!

(Sirius) Pois é. Aí ela disse que eu não tinha direito de estragar a reputação dela aparecendo mal vestida, com olheiras, cabelo descabelado e horrenda daquele jeito. E, pô, eu até tava me achando bem bonitinha. Enfim, aí ela me arrastou para uma sala e pegou todo aquele negócio enorme cheio de ferramentas esquisitas. Eu sei que aquilo é chamado de maquiagem, mas, sério mesmo, tem que ter _muito_ neurônio para usar aquilo.

(James) Ai, ai, Gween...

(Sirius) Pois é. Aí ela passou um troço meio gosmento e amarelado na minha cara, e disse que era um baseado. Mas para mim baseado é um cigarro de –

(Remus) _Base_, seu retardado.

(Sirius) Ah, é. Isso mesmo. Depois disse que ia passar uma coisa no meu nariz para tirar a oleosidade, e veio com um pó e eu comecei a espirrar sem parar. Caralho, ela faz isso todo o dia? Pois é. Foi nessa hora que o desgraçado do Diggory apareceu, e o que ele viu? Sirius maquiando Gween, já que os corpos estão trocados e blábláblá. Aí ele entendeu tudo errado e o resto é história.

(Remus) Ah, que sem graça. Pensei que fosse algo mais, sei lá, espalhafatoso.

(Sirius) Se isso te consola, depois ela puxou meu cabelo com uma escova até eu quase berrar de dor e passou um troço engraçado nele. Mas ficou com um cheiro bom, olha.

(Remus) Cheiro de lavanda, combina contigo, tão fresquinho e roxinho e –

(Sirius) Só fala isso porque não teve que andar de salto. To dizendo. Ela me obrigou a usar um troço de enormes TRÊS CENTÍMETROS hoje! E eu precisava descer a porcaria das escadas. E ela ficava me xingando.

(James) Óbvio, você ficava se agarrando nos corrimãos...

(Sirius) E queria o quê, que eu _caminhasse_ com aquilo?!

(Remus) Até onde eu sei, essa é a idéia.

-----------

James bocejou, olhando para Sirius. Ele ainda continuava no seu lado, incrivelmente fazendo um trabalho de Transfiguração. Do outro lado da sala comunal, alguns quintanistas estavam enterrados em livros – por causa da quantidade enorme de lições por ser ano de N.O.M.s – e um grupo de sextanistas se distraía jogando Snap Explosivo. A um canto estava Lily, um pesado livro de aspecto antigo nos braços. James observou-a fechar o livro com um estrondo. Ela se levantou e começou a caminhar até... ele.

- James. – ela murmurou baixinho. – Precisamos conversar.

- Ahn, sim. – ele respondeu. – Pode falar.

- Tá legal, eu vou indo. – Sirius deu um sorriso sacana, recolhendo os pergaminhos e se levantando. Subiu as escadas e quase entrou no dormitório masculino, mas aí percebeu o erro e foi até o feminino.

- Eu não estou conseguindo encontrar o antídoto! – e então pegou o enorme livro e o depositou em cima da mesa.

Tinha uma capa escura com uma pessoa meio transfigurada em pássaro; o título era "ANTIGOS FEITIÇOS – COMO CONSERTAR UM ERRO?". Era um livro velho com no mínimo umas mil páginas, todas completamente amareladas pelo tempo.

- Isso não ta mofado? – ele perguntou, mas recebeu apenas um olhar sério de Lily. – Tá legal, eu adoro coisas mofadas.

Lily revirou os olhos e começou a folhear o livro.

- Olha. Tem todo o tipo de coisa. – ela murmurou. – Transfigurações que dão errado, azarações que saem do controle, feitiços mal executados... – ela deu um suspiro cansado. – Tem até um cara idiota que foi fazer um experimento e se transfigurou numa chaleira galinha. Mas não tem nada, absolutamente _nada_, sobre corpos trocados.

- Poxa. Eu realmente não sei o que fazer. – ele respondeu.

- E por que vocês não dizem o que vocês tentaram fazer? – ela sugeriu. – Ficaria mais fácil desse jeito.

James hesitou.

- Não. – ele murmurou. – Não podemos.

- Contando que não seja nada com intenções pornográficas – ela estreitou os olhos, desconfiada –, acho que não tem nenhum problema você me contar.

- É que você não entende.

- Então por que você não explica?

James suspirou, derrotado.

- Você conhece os feitiços de compartilhamento? – ele perguntou.

- Sim, Compartilhamento de Mente e Compartilhamento de Cor... – ela se calou. – PERAÍ! VOCÊS REALMENTE QUISERAM ISSO!

- NÃO QUERÍAMOS, NÃO! – ele retrucou, emburrado. – Me escuta, que saco.

Lily bufou, contrariada.

- Tá legal, continua.

- Então. Queríamos fazer o feitiço de Compartilhamento de Mente, mas saiu e errado e o resto você já sabe. – ele passou a mão pelos cabelos. – Você sabe como reverter os feitiços de compartilhamento?

- Não. – ela respondeu, frustrada. – Por que vocês queriam fazer um feitiço de Compartilhamento de Mente? Pegar nossas respostas em provas?

- Pelo amor de Merlim, Lily, eu e Sirius somos muito inteligentes para precisar recorrer a esse tipo de coisa. – ele respondeu.

- Tá legal, não quis ofender. Mas e aí, qual foi o motivo?

- Não é o tipo de coisa que você queira saber. – ele tentou desconversar.

- Como você sabe o que eu quero ou não saber? – ela perguntou.

- É esse o problema. – ele deu um sorriso triste. – Eu não sei muitas coisas sobre você.

Lily ficou quieta, tentando compreender as implicações da resposta. E, quando compreendeu, sorriu.

- Se você quisesse saber o que eu penso, era só me perguntar. – ela sorriu para ele. – Agora eu acho que também vou subir.

- Boa noite, Lily.

- Boa noite, James.

E, depois que ela subiu as escadas, James recostou-se contente na poltrona. E então abriu um sorriso enorme e, mesmo no rosto de Lily, completamente abobalhado.


	4. Relatos de Situações Inconvenientes

Ai, ai, meus amores, eu já disse hoje o quanto amo vocês? Então eu digo: eu realmente amo. Obrigado demais pelos comentários, por cada um deles, pelos incentivos e críticas e elogios. Me fizeram muito feliz. E por isso eu postei uma song bobinha há uns dias aqui, e vou começar a tentar ou atualizar ou postar algo a cada cinco ou sete dias. O próximo e último capítulo não demora muito, eu vou postando o programa de atualizações no profile. Então, muitíssimo obrigado a todo mundo que vem lendo e comentando, principalmente a Dark Fairy Seven, Thaty, Fini Felton, Karina B. Black, Susu Black (haha, não sei o que me deu na hora), ThataMoony (nossa, obrigada. É que eu falo muito palavrão. Aí encaixa, haha), Nayara, Lil's Black (claro, sem problemas), Jackie B. Malfoy, Gláuce Volpi (acredito que sim, mas como o Sirius é mais tarado...), Tahh Halliwell (sabia que esses dias eu vi alguém com o teu sobrenome? Me lembrei de ti na hora), Mari e Oli (obrigada, meninas!), Bella D. Potter, Ninah Black, Lely xD (nossa, obrigada _mesmo_, fico muito feliz. Sobre betas, eu aconselharia o fórum do A3V, tem gente bem legal. Mas qualquer coisa me add no Orkut pra gente combinar, porque dependendo eu arranjo um tempo e beto pra ti, pelo menos o primeiro capítulo), Priii, BBiiaa, Pattt e Lil. Beijão enorme!

**Um último aviso**: algumas pessoas comentaram sobre ser "estranho" a Lily tratar o James bem; boom, é que tipo, eu não vejo a Lily como odiando ele. Para mim eles era colegas, normais, indiferentes; e ela não o odiaria "de graça", sabe? Até porque "eu te odeio, Potter" demais incomoda, haha... e eu já escrevi muitos desses. UIhisuhsdaiudhsias enfim! Beijão.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CAPÍTULO TRÊS

_Relatos de Situações Inconvenientes_

_por__ Marotos_

_ E, PRINCIPALMENTE, PELAS MARAVILHOSAS LILY E GWEEN!_

(James) É óbvio que, na condição de mulher, Sirius deveria ter pensado um milhão de vezes antes de seguir Allison Dawlish pelo corredor. Mas ele não pensa.

(Sirius) Mas ela estava tão gostosa, cara, foi irresistível! Literalmente não pensei.

(James) É, e tornou a reputação da Gween no mínimo duvidosa, porque quando a alcançou, não hesitou: levou a mão esquerda à nádega da garota à sua frente e brindou-a com um beliscão. Somente quando ela virou-se e encarou-o é que ele se deu conta do terrível erro: disfarçou, mas o dano já estava feito.

(Remus) É, você é um idiota, Sirius Black.

(Sirius) Ah, cara, eu nunca fiquei no corpo de uma mulher antes. Não to acostumado.

(James) Sem comentários. Siga meu exemplo.

(Sirius) É, de o quê? De se dar conta que Amos Diggory está totalmente afim da sua ruivinha e depois azará-lo e jogá-lo num armário?

(James) Pelo menos ninguém me agarrou.

(Remus) Como assim?

(Sirius) É, Prongs, comece a contar os podres que eu também revido.

(James) Você não tem nenhuma história assim sobre mim.

(Remus) Quem agarrou quem?

(Sirius) Você que pensa! Quer arriscar?

(James) Você está blefando!

(Remus) DÁ PARA VOCÊS FALAREM QUEM AGARROU QUEM, CARALHO?

(Sirius) Cuidado, Prongs, Moony parece estar com TPL adiantada.

(Remus) Pelo menos eu tenho uma tensão bem máscula, porque significa que está próximo do período em que o lobo dentro de mim está quase na superfície. Bem diferente da sua TPL – Tensão Pré-Lily!

(Sirius) UDHIUSHIUSDHIUAHSIUSHIAS ADOREI MOONY!

(James) É, aham, porque eu tenho isso, claro.

(Remus) Ainda bem que ele sabe que tem (haha). Agora SERÁ que dá para falar quem agarrou quem afinal?

(James) Pela cara emburrada do Pads, não dá não.

(Remus) Se ele não quer ficar com a cara _deformada_, é melhor deixar contar.

(Sirius) Às vezes você me dá medo, Moony.

(Remus) Eu sei. MUAHAHAHA!

(James) Dá para me deixar contar a história? Vocês ficam me interrompendo.

(Remus) ¬¬

(James) É que o Prewett viu a Gween no corredor e puxou-a, quase dando um beijo na boca. Acontece que era Sirius quem estava por baixo de Gween, e saiu quase vomitando!!

(Remus) UIDSAHSDAUIHSDIAUHIDUA não conhecia esse teu lado, Padfoot! Paixões pelo Prewett, é? Por isso que ficou tão feliz quando foi fazer dupla com ele em Transfiguração?

(Sirius) Hahaha. Muito hilário. To até morrendo de rir. Olha minha cara.

(James) Ele veio direto para o banho, suahsduisahdiudsahis... se bem que eu acho que foi por outros motivos. Ele anda tomando uns duzentos banhos diários desde que caiu no corpo da Gween.

(Sirius) HÁ! Isso comprovaria minha masculinidade.

(Remus) Se me permitem dizer, o único de nós que pode dizer _alguma coisa_ sobre masculinidade sou eu.

(Remus – de novo) Até TPM tão tendo agora? Vão dizer que ficaram magoadinhos?!

(James) Tá, Remus. DEU.

(Remus) Aparentemente, o único aqui que deu foi o Sirius, e para o Prewett!!

(Sirius) Não precisavam ter dado essas risadas escandalosas! Agora Lily e Gween – er, James e eu – estão olhando para nós!

(James) HEI, TIVE UMA IDÉIA!

(Remus) Medo.

(Gween) Então esses são os estudos de vocês?

(Sirius) Com o que você (não) estava na cabeça para convidá-las para escrever com a gente?

(Gween) Ui, Black, só porque agora eu posso expor para todo mundo o tamanho do –

(James) Desnecessário. Eu não quero saber.

(Remus) Nem eu.

(Sirius) Eu já sei.

(Lily) Tá, e se eu quiser saber, por acaso?

(Sirius) Espera eu voltar a ter meu corpo que eu te mostro.

(Remus) Isso deve ter doído, Pads!

(Sirius) Doeu mesmo. TPM do James ta deixando ele violento.

(Gween) E aí, já podemos falar das nossas situações? James falou que estavam descrevendo as de vocês.

(Lily) O Prewett mais novo veio esses dias me perguntar se ele podia _Trombar_ em alguém. Eu disse que pouco me importava o que ele quisesse fazer –

(James) Você disse o _quê_?

(Lily) RELÊ ALI EM CIMA SE NÃO ENTENDEU! Enfim, ele ficou me olhando um bom tempo como se eu fosse psicopata, e depois começou me elogiar sobre um tal de _Plâncton __Pass_ e –

(James) PLUMPTON!

(Lily) Quê? Não me interrompa, Potter! Ah, é. A história já terminou.

(Sirius) HAHAHA VOCÊ TÁ ACABADO, PRONGS!

(James) Por acaso, _querida _Lily, _trombar_ é uma falta de Quadribol, e o _Plumpton__Pass_ é uma manobra de apanhadores! Homenagem a Roderick Plumpton, que capturou o pomo de ouro em três segundos e meio!

(Remus) Qual o problema, James? O capitão não precisa _conhecer_ o jogo, imagina!...

(Lily) Como se fosse grave demais!

(Gween) É, imagina, é como se um Monitor levasse detenções semanalmente, nada a ver –

(Lily) Nem vem comparar, a monitoria é muito mais importante e –

(Sirius) Se a gente quiser uma lição de moral, pode deixar que a gente _pede_. Até lá, permaneça quietinha, ok?!

(Lily) Gentileza passou longe.

(Sirius) Engraçado como a recíproca é verdadeira!

(Gween) Ai, gente, deu de brigar, coisa infantil.

(James) Falando nisso, Gween, você não falou sua situação mais inconveniente.

(Gween) Lennie apertou minha bunda. Aí eu a dispensei.

(Sirius) Obrigado! Devo essa a você... e saiba que pode cobrar quando quiser.

(Gween) A propósito, querido, como você ronca, hein?! Nem eu consigo dormir com meu próprio ronco!

(James) HAHAHA PADS! EU AVISEI!!

(Lily) Por que só está escrito "por Marotos"?

(Gween) Onde?

(Lily) No topo.

(Remus) Quem sabe é porque _nós_ escrevemos?

(Gween) Me poupe.

(James) Você não podia fazer isso, Gween!

(Lily) Ela podia sim. Nós também estamos aqui.

(Gween) E sei lá, eu gosto muito mais de mim do que de vocês. HAHAHA! Falando nisso, quero meu corpo de volta. Como andam com os antídotos?

(Lily) Nada. James?

(James) Também não. Remus?

(Remus) Menos ainda. Sirius?

(Sirius) Ah, eu sei que sou lindo.

(Todo mundo) ¬¬

(Sirius) Por que você botou "todo mundo"? Só _você_ falou isso!

(Gween) Porque eu sei que todo mundo quis dizer isso.

(James) Gween, você já tem par para o baile?

(Gween) Tenho.

(Sirius) Não vai nem pensar em ir com o meu corpo!

(Gween) Eu vou com você, idiota.

(Sirius) Ah, é?

(Gween) É. Se não conseguirmos o antídoto, quero cuidar você de perto. Sabe-se lá o que faria com o meu corpo se eu não estivesse olhando.

(Sirius) É, é. Só desculpa. Admite que me ama, Gween.

(Gween) Tá, Black. Te amo. Agora deu?

(Remus) DEU sim. IUHSADDISAUHSADSDAIUHDAIS

(Sirius) Sem comentários, seu lobo cretino!

(Lily) Hei, como assim?

(Sirius) Os proíbo de falar, pelo nosso juramento.

(James) Desculpe, Lily, querida. Não posso falar.

(Lily) Ah, James. Troquei de desodorante. Aquele seu era horrível.

(Gween) Ah, Black, eu sei que você não tinha exatamente uma quantidade muito grande de pêlos, mas eu te depilei. Me depilei. Sei lá. A barriga e o peito.

(James) Hahaha, cachorrão foi tosado!

(Remus) Devíamos mudar de Padfoot para PUDDLEfoot!

(James) IUSADHASIUSDHSDIAUHASDISUHAISUD

(Sirius) VOCÊ O QUÊ?! E cale a boca, Remus! Você também, seu VEADO!

(James) CERVO, é cervo!

(Gween) É brincadeirinha só. Se bem que eu achei Puddlefoot bem bonitinho...

_Relato interrompido por reações exageradas._


	5. Baile do Dia das Bruxas Ou Bruxos?

Desculpa não ter postado ontem, mas estava de cama desde quinta-feira. Hoje melhorei, então vim postar, mesmo sem as oitenta reviews que eu tanto queria... hahaha! Mas vocês compensam agora, nesse último capítulo, não? Até porque eu estou cheia de fics novas pra postar (e bronzes, pratas e ouros em challenges!). Enfim.

Muitíssimo obrigado a TODO MUNDO que acompanhou a fic, leu, comentou e teve o nome citado nos agradecimentos aqui. Principalmente a Soffie Riddle, Jéssica Alves, Bella D. Potter, Bruno-top-Weasley, Lil's Black, Fini Felton, Karina B. Black (pois é, eu também!), Thata Moony (ah, em qualquer pedaço de pergaminho que eles acharem), Ninah Black, Violet, Jackie B. Malfoy, Karen Pads, Tahh Halliwell (não assisto a Charmed! Não foi aí...), e Milla B. H. Potter.

Beijão e espero que gostem!

Gween Black

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CAPÍTULO QUATRO

_Baile do Dia das Bruxas – ou Bruxos_

(James) SIRIUS, VOCÊ NÃO IMAGINA O QUE EU CONSEGUI!

(Sirius) O quê? Um convite para o baile?

(James) Há-há. Se não quer saber, é só dizer.

(Sirius) Ficou magoado, foi? Que bonitinho!

(James) Cala a boca, Puddle.

(Sirius) A conversa é proibida para veados.

(James) C-E-R-V-O!

(Sirius) Tudo a mesma coisa. Os dois andam daquele jeito levinho, bonitinho, são animais graciosos... resumindo... você sabe, né.

(James) Sei que sua cara vai estar destruída até o fim do dia.

(Sirius) Você não pode fazer isso, é o rosto da Gween!

(James) Até o fim do dia não será mais.

(Sirius) O que você quer dizer com isso?

(James) Ora, que o super James encontrou o antídoto.

(Sirius) E POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO FALOU?!

(James) Era isso que eu ia contar, mas você me interrompeu com tanta vontade...

(Sirius) ¬¬ Vai te foder. Ou melhor, _não_ vai. Hsudiadhiuahdsisuhsdai...

(James) Isso é coisa da Gween.

(Sirius) Tive de aprender algumas das manias dela, não é? Para ficar convincente.

(James) É, não adiantou muito –

(Sirius) Olha quem falando!

(James) Tá, ta, Sirius, cansei de discutir. Agora vamos falar de coisas sérias?

(Sirius) Tipo?

(James) Tipo que hoje já é o dia do baile, depois do almoço, e nós temos o antídoto. Não acha que deveríamos, hmm... usá-lo?!

(Sirius) Hmm. James. Sabe o que é? Gween falou que iria comigo ao baile enquanto eu estivesse no corpo dela. Provavelmente Lily também iria com você. Não acha mais seguro escondermos a descoberta por algumas horas?

(James) É... até que faz sentido. Mas aí, como a gente faz? Domingo tem o jogo.

(Sirius) A gente vê depois.

(James) Depois de...

(Sirius) Da diversão!

----------

- Ô, Sirius, cadê meu sutiã? – James perguntou, vasculhando as gavetas.

- Sirius Black! – o corpo de Sirius invadiu o dormitório feminino, onde Sirius e James estavam, antes que ele pudesse responder.

- Ãhn... Gween? – Sirius respondeu, no corpo da garota.

- Eu mesma! – ela retrucou.

- Para quem eu respondo primeiro?

- E James Potter! – continuou Gween, ignorando Sirius completamente. – Eu não acredito que vocês foram capazes disso!...

- Gween, onde você – Lily começou a falar, mas parou assim que chegou à porta do dormitório. – Ah, você encontrou-os para que possamos azará-los!

- Hei, vão com calma! Não se esqueçam de que agredirão seus próprios corpos! – James argumentou. – E podemos saber, pelo menos, de que estamos sendo acusados?

- Mentira, traição, cafajestagem e falta de caráter! – Lily bradou.

- Não se esqueça de "homicídio". – Gween falou, enquanto pegava a varinha. – Oh, não; nós é que seremos acusadas disso depois que acabarmos aqui.

- Você vai fazer isso com seu melhor amigo? – perguntou James.

- Eu não. – Gween falou. – Lily vai. – completou, sorrindo. – Eu cuido do Black.

- Mal posso esperar. – Sirius respondeu, um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

- Nem precisará! – Gween falou, erguendo a varinha, mas James segurou-a pela mão.

- Não vai nem nos falar o motivo? – ele indagou.

- VOCÊS ESCONDERAM O ANTÍDOTO DE NÓS! – elas vociferaram.

- Hm, é... – James começou.

- Não, a gente... ãhn... – Sirius continuou.

- Hm, claro. Isso aí. – James completou, como se tivesse solucionado tudo.

Gween olhou para Lily e ambas reviraram os olhos.

- Tá legal, me dá o antídoto. – Lily ordenou.

Sirius e James se entreolharam.

- Sabe que é, Lily... – Sirius começou. – O baile...

- Estará começando em meia hora e nós queremos ir. – Gween interrompeu. – Portanto, antídoto. _Agora._

- Sirius, é mais seguro fazermos o que elas querem. – ele falou, enquanto olhava desconfiado para as duas. – Vamos lá.

- Se você diz. – Sirius retrucou, a cara amarrada.

Então os dois se aproximaram delas e novamente seguraram suas mãos. James pediu a varinha de Lily e deu a dele para ela, enquanto Sirius fazia o mesmo com Gween. Então os dois murmuraram algumas palavras que elas não entenderam, e uma névoa pareceu envolvê-los. Dissolveu-se minutos depois, quando as sensações desconfortáveis começaram a aumentar. E, para deleite das duas garotas, elas voltaram aos seus corpos quase sem prejuízos.

As duas agradeceram e expulsaram rapidamente os dois do dormitório feminino. E então começaram a se preparar para a noite que quase perderam...

----------

(James) Você tem certeza que vale a pena? Quer dizer, demoramos quase meia hora para tomar banho e colocar o terno, e isso já faz mais meia hora. Quanto tempo mais elas podem demorar?

(Sirius) Não faço idéia do tempo. Igual, já foi uma hora. Não pode ser muito mais.

(James) Independente, como você pode ter certeza de que elas aceitarão ir ao baile com a gente?

(Sirius) Simples, meu caro: não há mais ninguém aqui. _Só_ nós. Elas não têm escolha.

(James) Detesto te desapontar, mas elas têm sim. Podem muito bem preferir irem sozinhas.

(Sirius) James, sabe quando você perguntou se valia a pena esperarmos?

(James) É, que tem?

(Sirius) Vale. Demais.

----------

E então James levantou os olhos e seguiu os de Sirius. No topo da escada estava Lily, vestindo um tomara-que-caia em tom de ouro velho que caía maravilhosamente nela. Ao seu lado, estava Gween, com um longo azul claro de costas nuas. As duas estavam deslumbrantes.

- Não tem mais ninguém aqui? – Gween perguntou.

- Não. – Sirius respondeu. – Vamos, então?

- Vamos, sim. – ela respondeu. - Lily? – a amiga foi até o lado dela. – Agora, podem nos dar licença para que possamos passar?

- Ah, ta brincando! – James interrompeu. – Vocês preferem ir ao baile _sozinhas_?

- Oh, desculpem-nos. – Lily respondeu, irônica. – Pensei que isso já tivesse ficado claro.

- Gween... – Sirius puxou-a um pouco para o lado, de modo que o que ele falasse não pudesse ser ouvido pelos outros. – Você não vai querer entrar sozinha no baile. – a garota ergueu uma sobrancelha, então ele continuou. – Ok, mesmo que você queira. Por que não iria comigo?

- É meu último Baile de Dia das Bruxas, Black. – ela respondeu, muito séria. – É para ser divertido.

Sirius revirou os olhos, e ignorou a ofensa quando voltou a falar, deixando uma mão escorregar pela cintura da garota.

- E se eu prometer uma diversão sem limites? – ele perguntou.

- E se você não puder cumprir? – ela retrucou, no mesmo tom provocativo.

- Não há essa possibilidade. – ele falou, e antes que ela pudesse responder continuou. – Mas, se você não se divertir tudo o quanto quer, eu fico te devendo um favor. Um grande favor.

- _Qualquer_ coisa? – ela perguntou, inocentemente.

- Qualquer coisa. – ele concordou.

- Tudo bem, vamos lá. – e se virou para Lily e James. – Vamos então?

- O quê – Lily começou a falar. – Gween?! Você vai com ele?

- É uma boa idéia, não acha? – ela perguntou. – Por que você não vai com James? – e ela e Sirius desapareceram pelo buraco do retrato.

James sorriu, estendendo o braço para ela.

- Vamos? – Lily hesitou. – Lily?

Ela sorriu.

- Vamos sim. Mas antes, me esclarece uma dúvida... por que não nos falaram sobre os antídotos?

James baixou os olhos, ligeiramente envergonhado. Ele ficava tão adorável com as bochechas apenas um pouco vermelhas, os cabelos negros desarrumados, completamente sem graça.

- Vocês iriam ao baile com a gente. – ele respondeu, dando um sorriso bobo e baixando os olhos. – E talvez depois não fossem mais.

- Homens são tão imaturos... – ela riu, enganchando em James e saindo pelo buraco do retrato.

Então, sem Lily perceber, James sorriu.

----------

Estava escuro quando eles chegaram. Só algumas luzes coloridas iluminavam parcamente o Salão Principal, lotado de alunos dançando ao som das músicas lentas e agitadas. A decoração, como sempre em Hogwarts, era fantástica: morcegos e abóboras e vassouras e chapéus e todos os símbolos bruxos – a maioria na visão dos trouxas – adornavam as paredes e o teto do Salão. Fadinhas coloridas voavam pelo teto do castelo, fazendo as luzes coloridas refletirem e brilharem. Uma fumaça leve flutuava no chão do Salão, e as pessoas pareciam dançar em cima de nuvens.

Estava lindo.

- Gween? – Sirius conduziu-a até o meio do salão, e Gween viu James fazer o mesmo com Lily. Sentiu as mãos de Sirius pousarem gentilmente em sua cintura, enquanto a aproximava de si e ia levando-a no ritmo leve e gostoso da música que agora tocava. Deitou a cabeça no ombro dele e aspirou o perfume maravilhoso que ele usava. Fechou os olhos, só se deixando levar, ouvindo a música e sentindo Sirius.

- Está se divertindo? – ele perguntou, depois de um tempo.

Ela voltou-se para ele, estreitando os olhos e dando uma risada curta.

- Um pouco. – ela falou, se aproximando. – Embora pensasse que você fosse se esforçar muito mais para o meu prazer.

- Não precisa falar duas vezes. – ele respondeu, puxando-a para um beijo.

Quando a melodia acabou, James ergueu o rosto de Lily.

- Vamos ali para a rua? – perguntou.

Ela olhou para Sirius e Gween, mas eles pareciam tão perfeitos e acomodados na pista de dança que resolveu não incomodá-los. Voltou-se para James novamente e acenou com a cabeça, concordando.

Por mais incrível que parecesse, os jardins de Hogwarts estavam vazios. A noite de Outono costumava ser fria, o que talvez explicasse porque a maioria dos alunos preferia permanecer no aconchego do Salão Principal. Mas, ainda assim, a decoração estava adorável.

James levou Lily até um lindo banco de praça, na frente do lago, e sentou-se ao lado dela. Ela se permitiu um momento para jogar a cabeça para trás e sentir o perfume da noite, da brisa, do verde. Do outono.

- Sabia que eu amo o outono? – ela falou, levianamente, sorrindo para ele. Os cabelos estavam levemente bagunçados pela brisa, o rosto afogueado de excitação. Ela estava linda. Maravilhosamente linda.

- E você sabia que eu amo você? – não esperava que fosse ser tão fácil, tão espontâneo. E tão aliviante.

- Ah, James... – ela riu, meio acreditando e meio desacreditando no que James acabara de falar.

- É verdade, Lily. – ele murmurou, desviando os olhos daquelas duas esmeraldas que ela tinha. Olhou para o céu de outono, limpo, cheio de estrelas. – Casa comigo? – e voltou os olhos para ela.

- James, o quê – ela mirou-o, incrédula. – Você está louco?

- Talvez. – ele sorriu, aproximando-se dela e beijando-a nos lábios, com gentileza. – Nunca estive certo sobre minha sanidade.

- E como me pede em casamento alegando ser insano? – ela perguntou, estreitando os olhos. – Haveria possibilidade de eu aceitar?

- É claro. – ele sorriu. – Você sendo tão louca quanto eu.

- James! – ela riu quando ele o abraçou. – Você está realmente falando sério?

- Nunca falei mais sério. – ele respondeu. – A guerra está aí, Lily. Hogwarts está acabando, e eu sei o que eu quero. E eu quero você. Sempre quis.

- Você e o Sirius... – ela começou. – Vocês nunca tiveram certeza quanto a garotas. – completou, divertida.

- Sirius sozinho. – ele interrompeu-a. – Eu nunca tive essa personalidade, esse desejo.

- James, isso é... – ela começou a falar, mas as palavras fugiram da sua boca.

- Casa comigo, Lily. – ele pediu mais uma vez.

- Isso é loucura! – ela exclamou. – Nós ainda nem somos maiores de idade, temos dezesseis anos! E como você falou a guerra está aí, temos os N.I.E.M.s, Hogwarts está acabando e temos um futuro inteiro para construir! – ela ainda tinha mais motivos se ele pedisse. – Isso é loucura!

James abriu um sorriso maroto.

- Então, quando quer começar?

Lily mirou-o, levemente confusa. Depois de alguns segundos, finalmente, abriu um sorriso enorme e atirou-se em seus braços.

- Agora.

- Ora, mas o que está acontecendo aqui? – Gween aproximou-se dos amigos, um copo de Firewhiskey para ela e outro para Lily.

- Não chegue muito perto, Gween. – James falou. – Agora sou um homem compromissado.

- Ah, é mesmo? – ela perguntou, enquanto Sirius entregava um copo de Firewhiskey para James.

- É. – ele respondeu. – Lily aceitou casar comigo.

Gween olhou de um para outro, meio incrédula. E quando viu que era verdade, só deixou-se cair em uma gargalhada gostosa. Sirius sentou-se no chão na frente do banco e Gween sentou-se entre as pernas dele, encostando-se no corpo quente e confortável do moreno.

- Vão mesmo casar, então? – ela perguntou, depois de um beijo curto em Sirius.

- Vamos. – James respondeu, orgulhoso. – E meu filho vai ser exatamente como eu, mas eu quero que tenha os olhos da Lily. – ele sorriu para ela. – São os olhos mais lindos que eu já vi.

- E eu vou ser o padrinho dele. – Sirius acrescentou. – E vou ensiná-lo a ser um verdadeiro maroto e a conquistar todas as garotas de Hogwarts.

- É legal passar aos afilhados o conhecimento que nós não adquirimos. – Gween retrucou, e Sirius abraçou-a mais forte. – E nós vamos ficar velhinhos e ter netinhos. E veremos fotos dessa época... lembraremos com carinho tudo isso.

- Vocês conseguem imaginar? – Lily perguntou. – Uma casa sossegada, os filhos casando, netos indo para Hogwarts... – ela riu. – Mas antes disso tem um longo caminho! – acrescentou.

- E então? – Gween perguntou. – O que acontece agora?


End file.
